Super Danganronpa v2: Killing School Resort
by bluegirlwriter
Summary: Class 54A and 54B trapped on Yoshida Island for a new mutual killing game, this time with 16 more students than normal. Will the students be able to overcome a mastermind among them, multiple rivalries of talent, and a growing despair in every one of them? Which Class will come out on top? Will the mastermind prevail? [Contains Spoilers for NDRV3, SDR2, DR1. You have been warned!]
1. Prologue - Part 1

32 high school students stepped off the bus, ecstatic more than words can describe. Standing in front of them was the building belonging to the phenomenon that took the world by storm, Team Danganronpa. These students were specifically selected to appear in Season 50 of Danganronpa, which meant one thing:

They had to kill to survive. The mutual killing game's rules demanded it. Of course, nobody so far had ever won by killing someone yet, but that's what made the games exciting. The despair that comes out of seeing your fellow classmates (or favorite characters) being executed with such vigor in an unforgettable way excited the world, which is probably why it gained popularity so quickly. The intense push and pull of hope and despair brought people together by tearing people apart.

They understood the circumstances when they accepted, of course, but behind the excitement of each and every one of the students was a deep fear. But as the bus pulled away from the studios, they all swallowed their pride and walked in, full of hope.

The facilities were clearly high-budget from just first glance, with a giant golden fountain made in the image of the mascot of Danganronpa, Monokuma. It towered over the students, chattering excitedly. Near the back, a boy and a girl made each other's acquaintance.

"My name's Rantaro Amami, nice to meet you." The green haired boy from the start, seemed to be the minimum age to be participating in the game, and looked like an easy person to pick off. He looked weak, but there was a certain uneasiness you would get around him. He didn't seem like the most reliable, but you could tell his intentions were pure. Don't read him wrong, though. He's survived more than you would think. He held out his hand towards the girl he was talking to.

"My name's Ayame Kurihara. Nice to meet you too!" The hooded girl held out her hand. She, like Rantaro, seemed on the delicate side, but anyone who really knew her were aware that she was quite the fighter. She prides herself on her multiple abilities, such as painting, calligraphy, and most of all, knitting. She knit like there was no tomorrow, and on the side, she learned how to use her knitting tools as self defense weapons. She was prepared for this game more than she let off. In fact, she was well aware of Rantaro and what he's done.

Unbeknownst to them, however, there was a third person quietly listening in from in front of them. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't really control her.. Talent. Imaku Konda had one of the largest intellects of our time, and her brain was in constant work observing the actions of those around her. Though her memory and knowledge capacity were great, her applyment to reality was a very rare phenomenon. She created games, stories in her mind, based on what she observes of others and what she picks up from her bad habit of eavesdropping.

Ayame and Rantaro walked and talked, following the class as they reached the main dormitories, where 32 rooms labeled with each student's name were present. From the front of the group, a man wearing a Team Danganronpa shirt spoke up.

"Welcome all to Danganronpa Studios! We have a few days before we start filming, so this is your chance to get to know each other! After all, we will be choosing one of you as our mastermind.." He smiled politely and gestured to the rooms behind him.  
"This is where you'll be staying for the next 4 days, and past then you'll be put on Yoshida Island, where our killing game will begin. Now, all our facilities are open from the get-go, but you might want to check your rooms first for your talents, personality, and possible motivations. Now get out there and go have some fun!"

The 32 new classmates erupted into cheers. The man walked away as the high schoolers filed into their new rooms. Ayame and Rantaro said their goodbyes as they opened their rooms, conveniently next to each other. Lying on the bed was the e-Handbooks that every Danganronpa student has while they're in the midst of the mutual killing game. Rantaro opened his e-Handbook, and an electronic voice spoke.

"Hello, Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Survivor.. To Danganronpa Season 50." The tablet wasn't new to Rantaro, of course. As the one time winner of the mutual killing game, he knew the in's-and-out's of the handbook, what it could do, how you can utilize it, and, in case push came to shove, how to kill someone with it. He pocketed the handbook as he slowly headed towards the observatory.

...

Maeko Saiki observed the class from afar, her red hair barely peeking out of the bushes in which she was hiding in. The in the center of Danganronpa Studios was a big garden that took up quite a bit of space. It served as a hub for people to come in and out through. However, as Maeko took note of her fellow participants, she started to realize something.

 _32 people.. That's 16 more than usual! Are we gonna have to kill multiple people at a time?_

"Of course not," said a voice from behind her. She jumped and twisted her body to face a tall kid with wide glasses. His hair was a mess, and he was most clearly sleep deprived. His black coat and pants stuck out like a sore thumb in the garden, but he wasn't as focused on stealth as Maeko was. "The producers are creating a new type of mutual killing game to put a spin on our regular Danganronpa. You haven't noticed the extras on the bus ride?" There was a hint of arrogance behind his voice, and the way he looked down on Maeko seemed familiar..

"I.. fell asleep." Maeko admittedly sheepishly.

"Hmph. I wouldn't expect anything more from a degenerate like you. Well, get up and moving, you've wasted my time." The boy walked away with the same arrogance in his tone of voice. Maeko's face showed a hint of annoyance as she got up and left the garden.

...

The brown haired girl was being followed. She just knew it. Slowly, she reached into her pocket, fingering a blade. As paces got louder down the hallway she was walking through, she drew the knife from her pocket and-

 _CLANG!_

Her knife clashed with an identical one. She caught eyes with her attacker, another girl about the same size as her. In an instant, the two lowered their weapons. The brown haired girl had studied all types of blade combat, and she imagined her stalker did the same. Her stance was perfect, her draw was quicker than anyone she's fought before.

The mysterious girl extended a hand towards her. She shook it and the two started to walk together down the halls.

"So what's your name, shortcake?"

"Shortcake? Also.. Are we just going to skip over the part where you attacked me for no reason?" the girl asked indcredously.

"I just wanted to see if you were who you seemed you were."

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, do I seem like?"

"The reserved, aggressive type. You know, kinda like _her."_

"Don't play the pronoun game with me, just spit it out."

"Not as sharp as you seem either, I see. It's no big deal, I just assumed you've watched the first season of Danganron-"

"I've seen more seasons then you, I bet," she pressed, cockily.

"Simmer down, shortcake. I'm talking about **Mukuro Ikusaba**."

The name instantly clicked in the girl's mind. Mukuro Ikusaba, 2nd death in Danganronpa S1 and 2nd murder overall, was the **Ultimate Soldier**. She was killed by her own sister in cold blood after attacking a Monokuma bot. She was part of Fenrir, and was one of the toughest killers around.

"I have.. heard of her, yes." The girl lied. She hasn't just "heard of her". Ikusaba was her motivation to learn bladed combat. As a child, she begged her parents for the **Monokuma Blade** she held with her at all times.

Her attacker held up her own Monokuma Blade to show to the blue haired girl. "Look- we match."

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "My name's Hikari Ohashi. And yours?"

"Tshugi Nagai. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	2. Prologue - Part 2

While the two girls bonded over their shared experiences with Danganronpa, two guys were on the verge of murdering each other in the dining hall.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" shouted a brown-haired boy, clutching the charm around his neck. He held out a knife he picked up from a nearby table, pointed at a boy a bit shorter than him, holding out a camera.

"Rinji.. I need.. that charm.." The boy's eyes seemed to be all white, as he approached him, camera close to his face. "Just.. one.. Picture.."

"No! This is my lucky charm! There's no way I'd ever remove it! Get the hell away from me, creep!" he hastily moved backwards, tripped, and landed on the floor.

The boy with the camera took a knife from a table as well and raised it over his head when-

"Hey!" A girl's voice rang out through the dining hall as both of the boys' heads turned. A girl with long brown hair and in a long blue robe rushed in, stopping in between the two boys.

"Explain yourselves! Why are you bullying this poor boy?" She scolded the kid with the camera.

"My name's Isamu Koizumi, miss, and I-"

"He's trying to steal my stuff!" The boy named Rinji cried, knife in hand.

"Calm down," The girl said. "He's not gonna steal your stuff anymore. Away from here, hellspawn!" She pointed towards the door as Isamu walked away slowly.

"Thank you," the boy said, brushing off dust as got up from the dining hall floor. "What's your name? When I get out of here alive I'll be sure to write you a check.."

"My name's Kohaku Owato. Pleasure to meet you."

"Rinji Ishibashi, miss. Thank you very much."

"Where'd you learn your mannerisms? You certainly seem politer than most boys around here."

"I'm self taught, ma'am. I've been studying abroad for quite some time now, and I didn't want to come off as rude when I came back to Japan.."

"Well, good on you. I hope you do well in our killing game."

"Y-you too, miss.."

The two left the room side by side, not speaking, nor did they need to. They already had formed a bond.

….

Circular lensed-glasses, green hair, Tsukiko Matsuzaki was not their first choice. She didn't seem like the type to do what she was going to do. Her mind wasn't twisted, her bust size wasn't huge, there wasn't too much going for her. Which is why she became the number one candidate.

She walked through the halls of Danganronpa Studios, following the directions on her e-Handbook. As she slowly walked, she silently observed the happenings around her. She always enjoyed the beauty of natural things, and the gift of electronic experience the creators were going to give her wasn't exactly her forte.

She opened a door where a man was waiting for her.

"Ah, Tsukiko. I understand you know what you're here for?"

…...

Tamotsu Umebara stood in the observatory, viewing the holographic map of Yoshida Island, where the killing would take place. Next to him, Masao Shigatsu. The two had already met and bonded on the bus, and had stuck together since. Though Tamotsu was more reserved and serious than Masao, the two had bonded. 'Our intentions just happen to overlap," Tamotsu had said. Masao didn't know what that meant, but he had a friend, so he didn't mind.

"What do you think?" Masao asked.

"It's boring." answered Tamotsu. "It's not a far off map from Season 34, where-"

"No, Season 34 was completely different," said Masao. "It's Season 24 with the similar map."

Tamotsu was struck. "Color me surprised," he said. "Didn't take you as the analytical type,

Really."

Masao smiled in spite of himself. "Well, if we're gonna be playing the game, we might as well know how to play it, y'know? I binged all 47 seasons last week to prepare." Tamotsu nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like you would make a trusting ally in a game of distrust. Watch your back, kid. Someone's gonna take advantage of it." He walked away, silently. Masao ran after him, shouting, "Hey! What's your problem? We're supposed to be working together her-" he was silenced suddenly. Tamotsu brought a gun out of his pocket and pointed it towards Masao's forehead.

"There's no 'working together' in a Mutual Killing Game, Shigatsu. There's no room for sentiment, either. So if you would kindly stop following me.." His voice never wavered, and his hold on his firearm didn't falter. Masao's face flushed red and he walked away angrily.

…..

Rantaro and Azame met at the golden Monokuma statue again.

"So where did you disappear off to?" Azame inquired. "I was trying to get to you, but you were nowhere to be found."

"Oh.. I was just.. talking to a friend." Rantaro said. Azame raised an eyebrow at his remark. "And is this friend a girl or a boy?"

"It's n-not really any of my buisness to say," Rantaro replied.

 _ **EARLIER**_

Midori Akayama arrived in her dorm alone. Or so she thought. Rantaro was already waiting for her behind her door. Before she knew it, she was pinned against the wall with a knife to her throat.

"Miss Akayama, I'd like to borrow your abilities for a while."

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?! Get off of me!"

"I know you're working with the mastermind this round, and I'd just like you to do me one favor."

"There's no way I'd do anything for you, creep!"

"Not the right choice." Rantaro pressed the knife enough to cut a small mark on her throat.

"W-what the fuck do you want from me?"

"Does that mean you'll comply?"

"Fine! Just get off of me!"

Rantaro stepped back, knife still pointed at her. "When we're in.. I need you to come after me."

"Are you an idiot? They erase our memories before we're dropped in!"

The green hair attacker shook his head. "Not the mastermind or any of the mastermind's accomplices."

"Then why are you asking me? Go find the mastermind for all I care!"

Rantaro threw the knife. It scraped the top of Akayama's head, cutting off a small tuft of hair.

"I don't know the mastermind, and judging by how you mention them, I'm guessing you don't, either. Which is why I'm asking _you._ Understand?"

"Fine, I'll come find you. Is there anything else you want from me?"

"I'll explain once we're on the island." Rantaro left without a word, leaving Akayama in her room, the knife stuck through the wall.

Midori giggled to herself. _Idiot._ She thought. _You won't have any power over me once we're on the island. You won't even remember._ She sat down on her bed as night set in over Danganronpa Studios, and the students fell into slumber.

Prologue Part 2: End

Remaining Survivors: 32

Class 54-A Status: n/a

Class 54-B Status: n/a


	3. Prologue - Finale (Part 3)

***DING DONG, BING BONG***

 **Day 2: Danganronpa Studios**

Leiko Nakagawa was up with the sun, scribbling furiously into her own writing notebook. She observed the order of the building- people were getting ready for the big day. Tonight was when they would put everyone in their pods and start _Danganronpa, Season 50: Despair Island Resort on School Break?!_

Leiko was afraid. Afraid of being murdered, afraid of being alone, afraid of being the mastermind.. Did they already pick the mastermind for this Season? She didn't even know. She got up and opened her e-Handbook again.

"Welcome Leiko Nakagawa, the Ultimate Romant-" Leiko cut off the electronic opening and went straight to the schedule. 9:00 PM is when they would be put into the pods and cast off into Yoshida Island. She gulped. There wasn't enough time to say goodbye to everyone. Of course, it wouldn't really be _goodbye,_ but you couldn't take any chances with a Mutual Killing Game like this. No one was to be trusted.

She exited her room and head to the dining hall for breakfast.

….

Azame walked down the dining hall, observing everyone who she was aware of in the Killing Game.

 _These students are going to be programmed to be the best of the best, at least, if they aren't already. There's nothing stopping them from rooting all of us in from the ground up.. I have to be ca-_ "Oof!" Azame bumped into a kid in front of her by accident, knocking over his food tray on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Azame said, apologetically.

"It's fine," the boy said. "I'm used to being unlucky.. but that'll change soon, I hope."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The boy held up his e-handbook. "Welcome, Sachio Furutani, The **Ultimate** **Lucky Student** … to Danganronpa Season 50." Azame was surprised. It was a bit of an unspoken agreement among the students to not show anyone their Ultimate Talents…

"So? Are you gonna show me yours?" Sachio asked.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, I just never-"

"It's fine if you don't want to show me. I doubt you want much to do with a klutz like me.."

"Oh, come on, don't say that.."

"It's true! Compared to all the other great talents in here, I'm just a stick in the mud.."

Azame held up her handbook. "Welcome, Azame Kurihara, the **Ultimate Knitter**.. To Danganronpa Season 50."

Azame and Sachio shared smiles.

…..

Shortly after, Azame left the dining hall.

"Hey, you jerk! Don't undermine my powers!" A red headed girl was shouting at a student with a suit on. He seemed to be looking around as if ignoring her. Azame shrugged and moved on.

Past the Monokuma fountain, three people were arguing loudly over something, but Azame couldn't pinpoint what until she moved closer.

"Kohaku, don't you see? There is no "faith" in "God." Science explains everything perfectly." A boy Azame had researched, Shin'ichi Kazuma, seemed to be in an argument with Kohaku Owato.. another participant Azame had poured extensive amounts of time into researching. But who was the third person?

"You guys are BOTH wrong. Clearly, the one we should be placing our beliefs in is **Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone,** God of Thunder and Lighting!" said the third person, a boy whose clothes made Azame reminiscent of a particular Ultimate Breeder, spoke.

"Excuse me," Azame cut in. "What are you three arguing over?"

The unidentified third person turned to the brown haired girl. "You there! What do you believe in?"

Shin'ichi cut him off before he could ask a follow up question. "What she _should_ believe in is science. Blind faith isn't the wisest choice.

"That's what you think, wise guy!" Kohaku yelled.

"I'll just be.. Leaving.." Azame started to back away as they continued bickering.

…

Tshugi was surrounded by her soon-to-be classmates, and she wasn't familiar with any one of them. It wouldn't matter, however. When she entered the game, her memories would be er-

She felt someone reach into her pocket. She grabbed the arm from in front of her attacker..

And slammed Hikari onto the floor in front of her.

"Were you trying to get a read on me?!" Tshugi shouted, Monokuma Knife pointed at Hikari's throat.

"Just.. trying to test you.." Hikari groaned out. "I didn't expect it to end up like this. Honestly, I thought if it ever came to it, I would be on top."

Tshugi groaned. Hikari had been spouting sensual one liners all afternoon yesterday.

"Oh, come on," Hikari feigned a frown. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of me in bed at least once? I'm hurt! I know you wanna cop a feel."

Tshugi was very tempted to just kill her right there.

….

Komari could just not catch a break. Really, after correcting the small redhead's idiotic inference, she would not leave him alone. She had almost even _touched_ his suit- that was unforgivable. Currently, he was trying to ignore her on her way to the dining hall.

"Excuse me, miss-" he called out to a girl he'd seen hanging out with the green-haired boy, but the girl took one look at the redhead and walked away.

"Hey, you jerk! Don't undermine my powers! Come back here!" Maeko yelled from behind.

"I don't even know what your talent is! Leave me alone, Maeko!" he said, moving further and further away from her.

" _I_ am the **Ultimate Witch!** And you best do well to respect me!"

Komari laughed. "Ultimate Witch? Magic isn't real, child."

"That's what _you_ think! Feel my magic aura!" she screamed, put on a witch's hat, and muttered unintelligible words and…

Nothing happened.

Komari walked away slowly while Maeko was focusing on conjuring another spell.

…

Tsukiko was nervous. Very, very nervous. She was a very timid girl, and she wasn't sure how capable she was of doing what she was being tasked to do. Nevertheless, when the clock hit 5, she walked over to the same office, the same man waiting for her inside.

"Do you think you've been followed?" the man asked.

"No, I'm sure I covered my tracks."  
"Good. We can't have anyone knowing what's going on here."

…..

 _5:55 PM_

Rantaro got a message on his e-Handbook that all students should report to the main hall 3 hours before filming started, so he packed up his stuff and left his dorm. His arms felt a bit weak, but he made it to the main hall relatively fast.

"Azame.. Hello.." He took a seat next to his friend, clearly pained.

"Rantaro? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Azame was worried, her friend was visibly pained.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

" _Welcome, Class 54th, officially, to Danganropa Season 50!"_ A man spoke in the front of the room. There wasn't as many cheers as last time, due to the class finally being acquainted with each other, but the excitement was in the air once again.

"Thank you all for waiting so kindly. Yoshida Island is perfectly prepared for our little Killing Game, and I'm sure you're all itching to have at each other. But first, I want you to meet your own Class! This season, there will be two classes tasked with murdering each other! We'll explain the island, but in the meantime… the sorting begins!"

The man started to call names up to the stage. "Akame Kurihara.. Leiko Nakagawa.. Sachio Furutani.." after 16 names were called, he announced, "This is Class 54-A! Which means the rest of you, are the class of 54-B! Come up here!" And the remaining students stood on the opposite side of the main hall than 54-A.

"Please, head to the marked areas on your e-Handbooks! This is where the memory wipe will begin and where you'll be placed into the game! Goodbye, everyone, and good luck!"

….

 **Remaining Survivors: 32**

 **Class 54-A: 16/16**

 **Class 54-B: 16/16**

 **Anyone not mentioned so far will be introduced when the killing begins, and that's when we'll have a little bit of a change of pace. Chapters will be longer and will be divided into two POV's: 54-A and 54-B.**


	4. Chapter 0: Good Morning, Despair Island

**Where.. Am I?** Akihiro Yukiteru was lost. The last thing he remembered was getting off of a bus and-

That memory seemed to disappear too. Did it really happen? The last thing he remembered was boarding a blue-

That memory was deleted as well. He didn't know what was going on or what was-

Light broke through an infinite darkness, and he awoke from a slumber.

…..

 **Is this.. death?** Masao was in an infinite void. He couldn't remember anything in the past few hours. He reached out in all directions but couldn't feel anything.

" _Hey, Masao, wake up.."_

 **Who is that?**

" _C'mon, everyone's already awake.."_

 **Who's.. speaking?**

" _Masao!"_

Masao was awakened, and sunshine came flocking in.

 **OST: Beautiful Lie [NDRV3]**

Masao sat in a classroom surrounded by high school students he's never met.

 _Are these my.. classmates?_

"You.. how did you know my name..?" he looked up at the person who talked to him during slumber, a short girl with a stark black hoodie.

"Oh.. it's written in your student handbook.." said the girl. "My name's Tsukiko, nice to meet you.. they call me the Ultimate Hacker."

 **[Tsukiko Matsuzaki - Ultimate Hacker]**

"What's your talent?" the girl asked.

"I don't.. recall, sorry.." Masao said quietly. "I don't remember much of anything, to be honest with you."

"M-me neither.. we all have no previous recollection of how we got here.."

Masao sat up, looking at everyone around him. 15 students, not including himself.

"What are we supposed to be doing here?" he inquired, slowly pushing himself to a standing position.

"I don't know.. The door out of here won't open.." she pointed to a wooden door at the back of the room.

…..

Everyone looked around and introduced themselves, as if they've just met for the first time. Midori feigned memory loss, shaking everyone's hands. In an instant, she remembered the green haired boy who had attacked her previously before. He wasn't here. He wasn't part of her class. She sighed a sigh of relief. No one would hurt her now. She received a message on her e-Handbook from Anonymous, presumably a message from the producers.

DR: _Time to get to work, Midori._

MA: _i know_

DR: _We're connecting you to the mastermind now.._

?: _Hello? Midori Akayama?_

MA: _Who are you?_

?: _I'm not in a position to say. Look, I have a task for you.._

MA: _Hm? What is that?_

?: Kill Rantaro Amami.

Rantaro Amami.. she flipped through the faces in her head, trying to match the name to-

It was _him._ The green haired boy. The one that attacked her. The one that.. she toyed with the top of her head, where a thin spot of hair laid.

MA: _How shall I do it?_

?: I'll leave that up to you.

Midori was filled with a feeling she had never felt before. It was the feeling of knowing she wasn't cut out for killing, but the same feeling urged her to. It was.. what did Danganronpa lore like to call it?

 **Despair.**


End file.
